life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan Prescott (Prequel)
Nathan Joshua Prescott (born August 29, 1995) is a character from Life is Strange: Before the Storm with whom Chloe Price attends Blackwell Academy. Personality Unlike his appearance in the first game, Nathan is seen as a vulnerable, and extremely shy version of himself, which is evident from his incident with Drew North. He was also on the school football team due to his desire to fit in. Though still regarded as a spoiled brat due to his family name and wealth, some individuals like Samantha Myers take pity on him and try to help him whether he accepts it or not. Biography The following is what Chloe Price wrote about Nathan in her journal: Nathan Prescott is the golden child of the Prescotts, Arcadia Bay's oldest, wealthiest and most powerful family... as they love reminding everyone. Nathan's dad does something nautical related. I think it has to do with murdering baby seals and turning them into death rays for the military, but I can't remember the details. Whatever the case, there's a lot of people in this town who hate the Prescotts, including all the fishermen he put out of work. And you do not want to mess with fishermen. They smell. Nathan is... odd. He's extremely privileged, yet dark and brooding. Even though he's a dick, I can't help feeling bad for him sometimes. He's really just a weird little dude trying to figure out his shit, but he has to pretend to be all this stuff he's clearly not, like an athlete or a "cool" kid. You can tell it fucks him up inside Of course, the best cure for feeling bad for Nathan is to actually talk to Nathan. Then you remember what a wonderfully punchable face those Prescott genes gave him. Background N/A Episode One - "Awake" Nathan is first seen outside the main entrance of Blackwell Academy. Drew North pushes him into Chloe and Drew begins to berate Nathan, calling him "Twitch" and taking his book in the process. Nathan is targeted by Drew because Nathan's father fired his father from the shipyard, leaving his family desperate for money, while Nathan's father bribed the Principal into letting Nathan join the football team. He studies Nathan's book and comments that "...this is some really weird shit, Prescott." and calls Nathan a loser for putting so much effort into a schoolbook. Nathan responds by titling Drew's dad a "deadbeat" that is, accurately, in need of financial aid. Samantha Myers appears and urges Chloe to help Nathan. Chloe can enter a backtalk challenge. If she is successful, Nathan is given back his book, but does not respond well to being helped by someone like Chloe, and leaves, holding onto his book. If Chloe fails the backtalk challenge or chooses to do nothing, Drew will throw Nathan's book in the fountain and Nathan will comment that his project "took months to put together". Nathan reclaims his book from the water fountain and leaves the campus. Nathan is seen again briefly at the end of the episode sitting on the fountain looking at the same book from earlier. Episode Two - "Brave New World" Nathan helps Victoria avoid suspension, if Chloe sabotaged her homework and Chloe calls her out for cheating. Later, Nathan is seen dressed as Caliban for Blackwell's production of William Shakespeare's The Tempest. Before the play, Chloe overhears his father, Sean Prescott, browbeat an already nervous Nathan into doing his best and not embarrassing their family and assures Nathan they will talk after the play. As Sean leaves, Chloe can choose to stand up for Nathan once again or say nothing to him. If she chooses to sarcastically comment on Sean's parenting style, Nathan storms off in anger. If Chloe chooses to tell Samantha to help Nathan, Nathan will be confident and play his role in the play, which impresses the audience. Otherwise, he will embarrass himself causing the audience to ridicule him, prompting him to cry and get made fun of; he then immediately leaves, upset and embarrassed. Regardless, he is first to bow down to the crowd alongside Juliet. Later, Samantha cheers for him, which he appreciates; he smiles and approaches her. Relationships Friends * Rachel Amber - It has been proven Rachel and Nathan were on friendly terms before Rachel's disappearance and, if Chloe defends Nathan successfully, Rachel will point it out as one of the reasons why she admires Chloe, suggesting she feels sympathy to Nathan. * Victoria Chase - Victoria is likely, given the text messages she sent to Chloe, good friends with Nathan. In "Brave New World" ending cut scene with Victoria holding a play poster, there may be an implication that Victoria likes Nathan, however the reaction could stem from Victoria's jealously at Rachel. * Samantha Myers - She seems to like him, and defends him when Drew is picking on him. If Chloe encourages Samantha to help Nathan after the confrontation with his father, he performs significantly better in the play. She can be seen cheering for Nathan alone at the end of the play and he is seen smiling and approaching her. Family * Harry Aaron Prescott (probably grandfather) - * Martin Lewis Prescott (probably a great-great grandfather) - * Sean Prescott (father) - Nathan is put under a lot of pressure by his father regarding his role as a Prescott family member, and his father doesn't really seem to care about Nathan's mental health issues. Moreover, he always avoids actual confrontations with his son and just tries to solve his problems with his influence and money, instead of actually talking with Nathan and trying to help him. * Caroline Prescott (mother) - Likely financially supported the The Tempest production Nathan takes part in episode 2 as is acknowledged on a play poster, so can be assumed is supportive of his drama role. * Kristine Prescott (older sister) - Had a close and supportive relationship in the first game; unconfirmed if this is the case in this game. Enemies * Drew North - Drew's father was one of many workers laid off by Nathan's father, which makes Drew extremely loathsome of Nathan, frequently picking on the latter. Their animosity is intensified if Chloe does nothing to stop Drew from throwing Nathan's photography project into the school fountain Romantic * Rachel Amber - Nathan may have been "in lust" with Rachel, based on dialogue from Mark Jefferson in the first game. However, this implication remains unconfirmed in this game. Symbolism Color Symbolism In Before the Storm, Nathan is wearing a blue jacket, just like he did in the alternative timeline in the original game. He isn't yet wearing the color red, disassociating him from the rage and stress in the original game, three years later. Trivia * It's interesting to note that Nathan in Before the Storm doesn't participate in doing drugs recreationally as his name isn't present in Franks' log book. Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 1: Awake Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Blackwell Academy Students (Before the Storm) Category:Prescott Family Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Characters ru:Нейтан Прескотт (Приквел)